Don West (Netflix)
"But how did, how did you..." "'Cause I'm a badass, princess." "You're a badass princess." - Judy Robinson and Don West, "Eulogy" Don West is a main character on the Netflix series Lost in Space. Personality & Character Don is very fond of chickens, and his motto of leaving no man behind seems to cover livestock as well. He very much cares about money, but at times, he has shown a softer side for the Robinsons, especially Judy, other people, and of course, his chicken Debbie. He was with John when the Jupiter 2 exploded. Like John, he survived, and in "Danger, Will Robinson," he was rescued by a harpoon. He is not a colonist, but rather a well-paid roughneck, part of a sub-class of highly skilled, but blue collar contractors. He also smuggles in luxury goods on the side. A roguish exterior hides a heart of gold, and if not for the crash, he would have returned home and set up himself and his family for life. He is cynical about the colonization of space, but the crash forces him to work together with others to survive, finding a family he never thought he'd have with the Robinsons. He does not like to be noticed and avoids standing out because he thinks it'll only cause him more work and trouble. His stated core principles include "never raise your hand," "always sit in the back" and "never, ever be too good at anything." ("Precipice") Skills & abilities Don is a mechanic and understands the mechanics of the Jupiter spacecraft. He is also a talented smuggler and pilot. He claims to have scored an "A+" on his cognitive recovery time, which is normally measured in seconds, though couldn't find a result for him. ("Trajectory") History He, Tam Roughneck and "Dr. Smith" survived the wreck of the Jupiter 18 spacecraft, but Roughneck was badly injured and passed away. Outside the spacecraft, he grabbed a chicken named Debbie that he credited with saving his life. He refused to give Roughneck a burial, leaving it to "Dr. Smith" and the two set out on a journey to look for other survivors. They discovered Angela Goddard, who was in a catatonic state. They took shelter from a storm in a cave. "Dr. Smith" ended up taking the only remaining flare and escaping the situation by hitching a ride with the Robinson family. Don and Angela ended up taking refuge with the Watanabe family. ("Diamonds in the Sky") He leads a mission to the Jupiter 18 spacecraft to get fuel in exchange for compensation. This puts him at odds with Judy Robinson, who doesn't like his mercenary attitude. He is nearly trapped and killed aboard the vessel when it crashes. He discovers proof of the secret of "Dr. Smith"'s true identity, but is unable to salvage it, save a single photo, which he shows to Judy. ("Eulogy") He feels like he keeps doing the right thing, but doesn't get anything for it. Despite this, he acquiesces to Judy's request to accompany her father on the dangerous launch of the Jupiter 4, but says that he wants a medal, or even his own holiday, "Don West Appreciation Day." ("Trajectory") He admits to John he has few friends and family back on Earth. He denied being an orphan when questioned by John, and acknowledged his parents were still alive and that he was abandoned. ("Danger, Will Robinson") Appearances Notes & trivia *Before the Jupiter is cleared for takeoff Don gives Judy "Debbie," his chicken. *Tam Roughneck was his friend who died in ''Jupiter 18'''s crash. He and June Harris survive. Gallery DWestNet.jpg|Season 1 LIS 204 production still 1.jpg|Season 2 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Jupiter 2 (Netflix)